Holding On To You
by AStoryTeller143
Summary: Bella moves into Edward's house when her mother gets a job as a live-in maid. What Bella thought once would be a nice place to stay turns into a nightmare when she realize's how much she hates Edward. Will they be able to get along or will there drama only get worse staying under the same roof?


**Holding On To You**

**Astoryteller143**

**Chapter 1: **

"Are you ready to go Bella?" I could here my mother calling me from the living room area.

"Yeah." I said looking around my empty room. Stepping on a piece of the wooden floor board that would always creak. It used to annoy me so much but now I realized that I going to miss it.

My family isn't wealthy. If you would call it a family, it's only made up of me and my mother. My father was murdered when I was a child. I can't remember a time when we did have a lot of money. We can't afford the house we own now so we had to move. Thankfully, my mother found a job as a live-in maid for a family and they were willing to let me stay with them too.

We got into the car and started our way to the house. When we arrive I was in shock. It was such a large house me and my mother could even live in there garage. As we walked up the front steps with our things-which weren't much, I knocked on the door. A beauty lady opened the door and smiled at me then my mom. "Renee?" She said looking at my mother. "Come in." She told us. Once I followed my mother into the house she turned to me. "You must be Isabella." She said taking my hand and smiling. "Your beautiful, I have always wanted a daughter." She said honestly.

I smiled softly and let out a light chuckle. "I hear that we are a lot to handle." I told her. I liked her so far and walking around the house I realized that I liked this place too.

"You have a beautiful home Mrs. Cullen." My mother said. "It's doesn't even look like you need help around the place."

"Please call me Esme." Esme laughed lightly and shook her head. "Trust me I do need the help this place is so big." Then she paused for a moment like she was thinking about something. "It was just too much to be left with. Let me show you to your rooms." She said walking before we had the chance to even reply. "Isabella-"

"Bella. You can just call me Bella." I said giving her an awkward smile.

She nodded softly. "Alright, Bella then." She said giving me her prefect smile again then turning around leading me up the steps. "I put you upstairs with my son. You guys can share the movie room up here I thought it would be a good way for you two to meet one another."

"That sounds nice." I said to her with a soft smile. When she led me into my room a smile came across my face. "This room is amazing." I said looking around. The walls were a light gentle purple, a large bed was fit into the room with paintings on the walls.

"That means a lot." Her voice had a different tone to it. "I was pregnant a while back and I lost the baby. I worked so hard on this room and when I heard your mother had a daughter I just had to spoil you." She said with a soft smile. I wasn't that sure what to say so I nodded softly. "I will let you unpack." She said walking out of the room and closing the door behind her. I guess that she was going to show my mother her room when I heard footsteps going downstairs.

I unpacked my things until around nine when I started to yawn, and changed into my pajamas. I walked down the hall on the search for a restroom but when I opened the door across from mine and looked in I met the eyes of a handsome, bronze haired boy with amazing green eyes. "I'm sorry." I said quickly but when I started to close the door he spoke up.

"Wait," He said sitting up quickly I stopped and looked at him. "Your the new maid aren't you? I thought they were supposed to walk around in sexy outfits. Here why don't you through this away for me." That wasn't a question. I had no chance to reply before an empty can was tossed at me nearly hitting my face, when I looked at him he let out an obnoxiously loud burp then smiled. "Thanks."

This upset me beyond belief I could have swore my hands were starting to shake as I frowned at him throwing the can back at him. "No, I'm not your maid." I said pausing for a second. "And if you treat my mother like that, I swear I will get you in your sleep."

I walked out of his room and went downstairs frustrated, I wanted to find my mother. When I did find her room I laid out on her bed with a loud sigh.

"Is this the part where I ask you what's wrong?" She asked jokingly.

"I don't think that I am going to like living her much mom." I said sitting up Indian style. "I thought I would but I'm not so far." I said.

"What did you see a bug in the shower or something?" She raised an eyebrow looking at me. "What could make you hate the place so badly?"

"I met her son, he is a jerk." I told her. "I don't know if I will be able to sleep on the same floor as him without getting into something with him."

"You will get over your differences." She said sitting on the bed. "Tomorrow if your first day. Get some sleep."

"Alright."

**A/N: This chapter is short because I want to know how you guys are liking it so far. It will get better. Please review. **


End file.
